As the Muggles Say, Till Death Do We Part
by KayKrisU
Summary: Hermione hadn't meant to. She never intended to be attracted to him, and most certainly was NOT going to follow up on this attraction. Charlie had other ideas however, and he was so hard to resist. 'Maybe just a taste' She thought, 'just one little taste..'


Story Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise. I do not make any money or proceeds from the written story below. I make no claim to any ownership of any characters or the world JK Rowling created. Also, if you are not of age (and by age I mean a legal adult in your country) please do not read this story as it is rated M for Mature. If you continue reading I shall not be responsible for offending anyone's tender sensibilities.

"Sometimes a girl just needs a secret Harry." Hermione said as she shifted through the paperwork on her desk. She loved Harry, but he had the worst timing; she had to get this report out before the end of the day, otherwise she wasn't going to get the funding she needed for her study on Magical Creature Rights.

"It's not that you don't deserve a secret, it's just that with everything going on with Ron and the Weasely's you seem to be taking this really well, and well, that has me curious. Any sane person, not saying you're not sane mind you, well any sane person would probably not be smiling so much." Harry was a little nervous in all honesty. He was afraid it would take just one wrong word, or implication and Hermione might crack, with him taking the brunt of her anger.

"Look Harry, I'd love to keep this conversation," she arched her brow at him, "or should I say interrogation, going but I need get this report done if I want out of here at a decent time tonight. So why don't we plan to meet tomorrow for lunch, say 12:30?"

"Okay, but promise me that you won't bail on me again like you did last time?" Hermione snorted at this.

"Harry the only reason I didn't meet you the last time we had plans was because I was in the middle throwing Ron's stuff out of my house. I think that qualifies as a decent reason to not show up for lunch. Now GO!"

Hermione heaved a great big sigh as she kicked off her shoes, aka death traps, and plopped down on her couch. She had spent a small fortune on this couch but to her it was well worth it after days like today. When she combined that with its L shaped end that was perfect for stretching out and reading for hours at a time? Well, it was a wonder she ever left the thing in the first place.

It had been one of the many things that Ron and she had argued about. It was probably easier for her to list the things they _didn't _argue about instead of the things they _did_ argue about. Because she had scored the highest record of N.E.W.T.S the Ministry had seen in centuries she was a well sought after Hogwarts graduate. She had chosen to continue her education into Law, specifically for Magical Creatures. This of course wasn't the highest paying job she was offered and Ron complained in the only way Ron know how to, loudly. He had acted as if she had chosen this career just to spite him. After that the arguments about money just got worse; regardless of the fact they weren't even _married to each other!_

It was a day that was a long time coming when she and Ron parted ways. She admits to having let her temper get away from her. She hadn't really _needed_ to throw his stuff out on to the garden, but it was fairly cathartic action when all said and done. Much better than waiting on his lazy arse to move out, Circe knows how many weeks that process would have been dragged out. It was funny how he was more than willing to live in her house rent free, but wanted to argue with her when it came to what was his when she was tossing his junk out on the garden. It drove her barmy to think of how he had spent almost the entire time trying convince her that her telly should go with him because she only used it for those boring black and whites moving pictures. Their entire relationship had been bad from the start really. If it hadn't been for Harry they never would have stayed friends, or at least not real good friends. More like passing acquaintances.

She was knocked out of her reminiscing by a few taps on her kitchen sink window. It was a familiar bird but she couldn't quite place it. The red envelope in its grasp though, unfortunately, she was beyond familiar with. That clue alone narrowed down the owners of the bird to only a few. It was either the shrieking Matriarch of the Weasley Clan or one of Ron's many admirers thanking her for breaking up with him. It was odd, the public's view. They were so happy Ron was single so now they had a shot with him that they were thanking her.

She got up to let the bird in, might as well as deal with it now instead of letting the bird suffer when the letter inevitably exploded in its grasp.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, YOU EITHER ANSWER MY BLOODY FUCKING LETTER THAT I SENT YOU THREE DAYS AGO OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE OR MAKE YOU REGRET THE TOTAL LACK OF CONSIDERATION YOU ARE GIVING ME. I DON'T CARE THAT YOU BROKE WITH THAT BLOODY IDIOT!" To Hermione's surprise it wasn't either of her first two guesses. It was Luna Lovegood and not a single word in there was the usual gibberish she had a tendency to spout. She quickly walked over to her pile of mail she had been ignoring for the past couple of days knowing that if Luna has been driven to a Howler then it has to be important.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I am writing this to you from the Hoia-Baciu Forest. This is the most amazing place! I've already found a ton of Nargles here, but I'm still searching for the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Never fear, I won't give up! Any who the reason I'm writing to you is to say that I've stumbled upon the dragon reserve that Charlie Weasley works at, and the most curious thing happened. After introductions, and he didn't really need to even to do that it's pretty obvious when someone is a Weasley, he asked me if I was the Luna that was friends with Harry and Hermione. Funny that he didn't ask about Ron…don't you think? Did you know that Charlie is a talker when he starts drinking? He was saying the oddest things too. **

** Based on Charlie's drunk rumblings you and I are due for a chat, a long chat. And we will have the perfect opportunity at my wedding! Yes, you read that right. Neville proposed! Of course the Blibbering Humdingers have been whispering about this for a while but for Neville's sake I ignored them so I could be surprised. Neville and I don't want anything big so we've decided to get married here in Romania. I want you to be there, as my Maid of Honor. Neville is sending a Port Key to Harry with a letter to him asking him to be his best man. The Port Key is set to go off on Saturday morning at 0800. Make sure you're there, don't be late. Oh who am I kidding, you're never late!**

** Best Wishes,**

** Luna Lovegood, soon to be Longbottom! **

**P.S I just noticed my initials won't change!**

**P.S.S I know you slept with Charlie.**

Hermione could only slowly sink to the ground in shock. Her secret that she had been so closely guarding from Harry wasn't going to be a secret much longer. In fact it wasn't a secret anymore, with Luna knowing. Not that she didn't expect Luna to go blabbing about town, that witch wouldn't give information up to Voldemort himself. It was more the principle of the matter, especially since Charlie and she had agreed to keep things casual until everything blew over with the rest of the Weasleys. There was also the matter of the thousands of miles between them. He was working on a transfer to the Care of Magical Creatures department at the Ministry but that was still pending. She actually had half the mind to take the position she was being offered in the Department of Mysteries with the stipulation that Charlie Weasley has to be moved into her current job just so he could come back to Britain sooner.

So there was that shock and the fact that Luna and Neville were getting married tomorrow! Merlin, in less than, she looked at her watch '_SHIT,_ in less than 6 hours! It was later than she thought. She had to shower and shave and find an appropriate dress in her closest to wear as Maid of Honor! And it need to be slightly sexy so she could remind Charlie why he was coming back to England. Just because she was rational and smart didn't mean she was above using her feminine wiles on the occasion. _She just preferred to use the smartly,_ she thought to herself.

Hermione knocked on Harry's apartment door at 0730. She was only a half hour early so she expected Harry to be up by now.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" His sleep roughed voice had a hint of surprise. Harry was still in is pajamas, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"Oh honestly Harry, didn't you get Neville's letter?" Hermione said as she pushed her way in

"Shite! Saturday! Oh blimey Hermione. I've still yet to pack!" Harry shouted as he ran to his room and started throwing clothes in his pack.

"Harry, I'll pack for you. You go take a shower." Hermione pushed him towards the bathroom door.

"Thanks Hermione, I owe you one!"

"At this point Harry I've stopped keeping track you owe me so many" Hermione muttered to herself as she pulled what Harry had packed out so she could fold it.

About ten minutes later Hermione was done packing Harry up when he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his trim waist. Hermione couldn't help but stare has he rummaged around his dresser draws for clothes to wear. He had that V that made girls stupid and he had butt dimples. Dear Circe those dimples, she thought. She was feeling a little pervy, but Harry knew she was in here so obviously he didn't care.

"Uh-humm" Hermione cleared her throat. Harry jumped and dropper his towel a couple of inches and Hermione was blessed to see one of the tightest buns on the island.

"Merlin's fuzzy socks, DO NOT makes that sound. All I can think about is pink toads!"

"Well maybe you should get a move on because we only have twenty minutes before the Port Key goes off"

"Harry! Hermione! It's great to see you!" Neville crowed before enveloping the two in a giant hug. He was a little over-excited but he felt he had the right considering what they were visiting for.

"Neville, I'm so very happy for you" Hermione whispered as she hugged him back. She untangled herself to then hug Luna. As she and Luna started whispering back and forth each other, Neville and Harry started talking dragons.

"Harry you wouldn't believe it, or maybe you would considering 4th year and all, but these dragon wranglers are amazing. The fact they do this day in and day out without pissing themselves is simply mind boggling." Harry was about to chime in but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well there was this one intern that pissed himself the first day he was with the Hungarian Horntail." Charlie was grinning ear to ear as he shared this. He clapped Harry on the back and said," It was the exact same dragon Harry here faced his fourth year so if that doesn't tell you what giant bollocks Harry has I don't know what would!" Neville, Harry and Charlie started chuckling over this knowing that a dragon was nothing compared to everything else Harry had faced in his 21 years.

"Charlie Weasley! I see how you are, chuckling with the boys instead of saying hi" Hermione smirked as so caught his attention. The glint in his eye never failed to turn her on just a little bit. He was just untamed enough to remind her of tumbled bed sheets and sweaty skin.

"Hermione, love, the day I ignore my favorite bookworm is the day I'll give up drinking," He scooped her up in a big hug lifting her feet from the floor, and she gave a small squeal. Harry was a little puzzled on how familiar they were with each other considering the rest of the Weasleys (minus George and Bill) were giving her the cold shoulder. Maybe it was because Charlie was so far removed from their daily lives out here in Romania? They probably knew each fairly well through work. Hermione was tasked with keeping up on the operations and needs of the dragon reserve. She has to audit their financials every once in a while to make sure they were spending more than what they were allotted. Yeah, Harry though, that's probably why they're so familiar with each other, from Hermione's visit to the reserve.

As they started walking towards the reserve's keep so they could drop of their luggage and get settled they broke into their own little conversations. Luna was going on about how she wanted a pagan ceremony like it used to be done in the times of old for witches and wizards. Hermione was a little skeptical, but that was probably her muggleborn back ground speaking. She grow up thinking about a church wedding in a white dress. Now she'd probably burst into flames if she even stepped through a church door.

"The Romanians know how to do a wedding up right," Charlie chimed in as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, "They never adopted the British traditions, they've kept to the old ways." Hermione smiled at him, and Harry realized it was the smile she had been wearing the last three weeks. His jaw dropped. He and Hermione need to have a serious talk.

Neville stopped at a cabin, "Well here you guys are. I hope you don't mind sharing a cabin?"

"It's no problem Neville, we will cope." Hermione said as she walk through the door. It was a small cabin on the outside, but space expansion charms were clearly at work. It had a small kitchenette, with a door that she assumed led to the loo, and one queen sized bed. There was also a small couch, a chair and a coffee table. She looked behind her and Charlie caught her eye. The look he was giving Harry made her glad that you couldn't die by (human) glare. Harry piped up "Well we will just get settled. Do you want us to meet you at your cabin?"

"Sure, we are the one next door to you on the left. Just knock when you're set and we will tour the grounds."

Charlie stopped glaring at Harry, "I'll be up at the offices getting your visitor passes set up, and Hermione you won't be able to will use your Ministry pass because this isn't an official visit.

"Alright Charlie" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and as she pulled away gave him a wink. She sashayed away, and Charlie couldn't help the whispered minx that fell from his lips. Harry was watching it all with narrowed eyes.

Harry and Hermione were unpacking their clothes, and changing into something more suitable for touring the dragon reserve. Hermione light summer dress wasn't going to stand up to the dragons very well so she thought it best to change into a pair of cargo pants and a tank top with a dragon hide leather jacket thrown over it. Harry was changing into something similar. When they turned around they laughed at themselves. Cargo pants, undershirt, dragon hide boots and dragon hide leather jacket. They almost looked like mirror images of each other. Being friends for so long they had started to think a like sometimes and it was a little comical in this instance.

"Alright, Hermione. I think it's time you fess up. Since once again our lunch plans were abandoned," Hermione gave a cry of protest, but Harry just kept talking, "I think you tell me right now on when you and Charlie started sleeping with each other. Was it before or after you broke with Ron. Because I may be alright with you dating Charlie, but not if you were cheating on with his brother!" Hermione just sat on the bed with a look of shock on her face.

"Harry do you honestly think I would do something as cruel as that?"

"Not really Hermione but he is my best mate so I need know, I needed to ask to make sure." Hermione could understand that.

"No Harry. Charlie and I did not sleep with each other while I was still with Ron. It wasn't even something we talked about until after I broke up with Ron. But Charlie was the reason I broke up with him." Harry went to go make tea. He had a feeling this was going to be a story that he needed a drink for. Hermione pulled a bottle of fire whiskey out her bag and held it up to Harry when he turned around with the kettle. Harry raised his brows but came back to the sofa with two tea cups.

"It was on one of my visit for the Ministry. It was an overnight stay, and Charlie has invited me to the mess hall to eat with him and the other dragon keepers." Harry poured two fingers each, but Hermione urged him for a bit more, "after dinner they badgered me into going with them to the local pub for drinks. We were all having a good time. It was completely innocent at the time. Looking back it's a lot easier to see the looks Charlie and I kept sharing but then I just chalked that connection to me dating his brother."

"Only you could be that dense." Hermione shot him a glare and took a swig of her whiskey, Harry followed suit but didn't manage to hold back the cough/wheeze, "I don't understand how you do that" He muttered to her. She never even made a face when drinking.

"So we were there for a while. We all got fairly pissed, and Charlie and I decided to walk ourselves back fearing we'd splinch ourselves. The entire walk back to my cabin we never ran out of anything to talk about. It didn't matter what we were talking about. He has an opinion on everything and even when we disagreed on something it didn't break down into a fight, we just debated our side, and if we couldn't sway the other into our line of thinking we just laughed and moved on. Ron and I couldn't do that. When we talked, and Harry that was rare, it almost always resulted in a fight. He never bothered to even consider my point of view. He just tossed it off as crazy, ignoring all facts."

"Alright so you guys can carry a conversation. How did that result to you breaking up with Ron?"

"There more Harry." She paused to poor them another round. "When we got back to my cabin we just sat on the porch and talked some more. It was probably around 4 in the morning before we stopped and considered what time it was. By this time we had both sobered up. We were looking into each other's eyes and I remember the attraction. It was intense, Harry. It was more than I've ever felt with anyone, not just Ron. The worst thing was the fact that I couldn't even blame it on being drunk. I was stone cold sober. I practically ran into my cabin after that. I didn't want to do something I would regret."

"So when did you make the decision to break up with Ron?" She sank deeper into the sofa, cradling her cup of fire whiskey to her chest.

"Probably when I got home from that trip. I walked through the door and dishes were stacked up on the counter and his dirty, nasty smelling Quidditch clothes were all over the place. I was gone less than three days and he had manage to destroy my house. The first words out of his mouth, not even bothering to swallow the food he was chewing was 'Hey, glad you home. What are you going to make for lunch?' I hadn't even made the conscious decision to break up with him, but suddenly it made so much sense. I was so unhappy, and any chemistry we might have had in the beginning was gone." Hermione was interrupted by the knocking on their cabin door. Harry got up to open it.

"Charlie." It was a statement. In that one word Charlie was aware that Harry knew more now than he did an hour ago. He gulped suddenly realizing he was potentially facing the wrath of the Boy-Who-Defeated.

"Harry, let him in so I can finish telling you everything." Charlie looked past Harry and took in the scene. A bottle of fire whiskey and two tea cups. He walked over to the cupboard to get one for himself. If he was going to be a part of this then he had some catching up to do. He walked over to Hermione and dropped a kiss on her head. As he poured himself a cup full of whiskey Harry sat back down on the chair allowing Charlie to sit next to Hermione. It was pretty obvious to Harry that Charlie and Hermione acted far more couple like than her and Ron had.

"Anyways after kicking Ron out I didn't have any plans to follow through on my attraction to Charlie. Even if I wasn't with Ron it still felt wrong to me to immediately go chasing after Charlie."

Charlie took over, "She didn't know that my mum was going to write to me about Ron and Hermione breaking up. As soon as I got that letter, less than flattering to Hermione mind you, I floo travelled to Hermione's place."

"You floo'd? International Floo is no joke."

"Harry, when the woman you're infatuated with has suddenly become single would you wait for a portkey clearance?"

"Well no I guess not." Harry could understand why Charlie would go through that much trouble for a woman like Hermione.

"So when I tumbled out of her fireplace she was sitting on her couch by blasted by at least 3 different Howlers."

"Well your mother was less than pleased I had broken her poor baby's heart."

Harry snorted, "Hermione the only thing that could break Ron's heart is learning that he had to have his mouth wired shut. You merely cracked it a little."

THUMP, "Hermione" THUMP, "Hermione" THUMP, "Hermione".

"Come on in Luna." Luna and Neville walked.

"Grab yourself a cup." Neville walked to the cupboard and Luna conjured a love seat. She gave an inward grin at thoughts in her head on how her and her fiancé could use a loveseat for less than innocent purposes.

"So where in the story are we? Have we gotten to the part were Charlie strips Hermione down and ravishes her young, nubile body?" Nobody blinked an eye at Luna statement, so use to her ways of say whatever came to mind.

"No we are just getting to the part where Charlie came to see me right after I broke up with Ron."

Neville was a little confused. Luna had shared her suspicions with him just this morning, but she had made it sound like no one had known. But here they were talking about this like it was common knowledge.

"Wait, did I miss something? I thought Hermione and Charlie were a secret?" Luna just patted his hand.

"We're getting' to that Neville. So here she was, sitting on her couch with my mother's voice screaming in the back ground and I remember thinking to myself that I have never meet a woman who could stand up to my mother than was as gorgeous as she was." Charlie wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer. Hermione gave him an amused smile. He was really playing this up. "I kind of wanted to pounce on her right then and there but I figured I was more likely to have a chance at an actually relationship if I talked to her first."

Hermione laughed, she remembered the look of shock on his face when _she_ had pounced on him. "Yes, he wasn't exactly expecting it when I pounced on him. Boy does roll with it quite well though because it didn't take him long to catch up."

Harry felt the need to butt in, "You don't plan on giving us any more details than that do you? Because I don't really need a detailed account of that."

"Speak for yourself Harry, Luna hasn't let me have any since I've proposed, something about abstaining until the night of the ceremony."

"Neville, I told you. The bond will be much stronger if we are at the height of arousal."

"Wait a minute here. What wedding ceremony are you planning on that requires arousal?" Hermione was a little concerned. She hadn't signed up for being a participant in an orgy, even if it was just as a spectator.

"Why Hermione I thought you understood when I said I wanted a pagan ceremony. The bonding must be completed in a circle of stone under a new moon. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man have to chant the ritual words." Harry and Hermione looked a little scared. Even Charlie had a look on his face that said he was waiting for the punch line. But Luna was serious.

"Luna is being serious guys. I'm not exactly excited about the idea of you guys watching me get it on with my brand new wife, but this is what she wants and my Grandmother always side that a happy wide is a happy life."

"Neville, I feel like you should have put this in the fine print when you asked me to be your best man!" Harry took a shot of fire whiskey, almost managing to suppress the steam coming from his ears and mouth. Hermione took the bottle from his hands and drank straight from the bottle.

"Damn woman that's sexy." Hermione's ability to drink with the boys never failed to turn Charlie on. She shot him a glare. Now was not the time to be a perve. A little ironic considering the subject matter.

"Luna, to be clear. What else is required of the Maid of Honor and Best Man?" Hermione wanted to know exactly what she had signed up for, even if it was to late for her to back out without hurting Luna and Neville's feelings, and she wasn't willing to do that for two of the three people that had risked their lives for her on a regular basis.

"Well traditionally the Best Man and the Maid of Honor are required to strip the Groom and the Bride. After the bride and groom are naked they have to strip each other. From there they chant the ritual words and waft the incense around. At the point of climax the Maid of Honor will perform fellatio on the Best Man."

There was an outcry of shock and dismay from Hermione, Harry and the loudest was Charlie.

"Fuck NO, I am not letting Hermione participate in this farce of a ceremony!" Suddenly there was silence. You could hear Harry gulp loudly.

"What did you say Charlie?" Hermione almost whispered. She had heard him loud and clear. She had no need for him to repeat himself, she was just giving him a chance to take it back.

Unfortunately in this moment he was dumber than he looked, "I said, I am not letting you participate in this ceremony. You are _my girlfriend_ and I will not let you give head to some other bloke!"

Silence…dead silence. Harry, Luna and Neville quietly got up to leave, but it was too late.

"Charlie Arthur Weasley, do you happen to have a title that proves ownership over me? " Hermione spit out. There was very little that put her on this level fury, but Charlie has just committed it. "Do you own me? Am I just some sort of possession to you?!"

"No Hermione that not what I meant, and you know it." Charlie was getting irritated. He knew Hermione was as feminist as they came, but he felt like she was twisting his words on purpose.

"Well what exactly mean because I heard what you said and it definitely sounded like you getting ready to heat a piece of metal with your initials and brand my ass!" She was shouting now, and Charlie couldn't help but get a little turned on by. He didn't know what it was about Hermione, he normally hated it when woman yelled (a side effect of his mother's constant screeching he supposed), but when Hermione started yelling he got a little hot under the collar.

"What I MEANT was that I wasn't going to let the woman I love be degraded like that!" He yelled back. He was breathing a little harder. He expected her to let him having it again with whatever else he had done to offended her, but she had this stunned look on her face.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"I said, I'm not going to let the woman I…oh," Charlie's face was a little stunned. He hadn't meant for that to come out like. He hadn't even really settled on the idea himself.

"Yeah, oh." Hermione didn't know what to think. She had been ruthless in not letting herself feel anything more than affection for Charlie. And lust, she felt a lot of lust for him too. But hearing him say it like that, she felt the damn crack leak.

"Hermione, I..." He was cut off by the slam of the door. Hermione and Charlie looked around and they realized they had been having this conversation right in front of Harry, Luna and Neville.

"Hermione, I meant what I said. Granted I wasn't planning on saying it quite like that, but I meant it. I love you." The damn Hermione had built around her feelings cracked a bit more.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say. I thought we were going to keep this casual until we could go public with our relationship?"

"I know Hermione. Like I said, I wasn't planning on saying it like that. I imagined a bit more romance and less arguing." She gave a breathy laugh, and stepped towards him. He took that as a good sign. She was smiling and coming towards him. Unless she was smiling because she planned on kicking him in the balls. _Focus Charlie!_ _He yelled at his himself, she's talking to you!_

"Charlie. Charlie!" He came back to planet earth. "I don't want to be in a relationship, a serious relationship with a person if I have to hide it." He felt his heart sink. He didn't like where this was going. "So what I'm trying to say if that if we love each other then maybe we should come out so to speak to your family." Scratch that he loved were this was going.

"Wait, when did you say 'I love you' to me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked at him.

"Sweetie, I think you missed a chunk of that conversation. It went a bit like this, 'yadaa yadaa I love you too'."

"Damn it I knew I should have been paying attention!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well some people learn more by doing that by listening. Maybe we should try a different kind of studying?" She went to suck at the pulse point on his neck. Charlie started moving towards the bedroom. Hermione reached down with a hand and undid his belt. He dropped her on the bed and kicked his pants off and tugged his shirt off one handed. Hermione was always a little amazed how men could do that. Her shirts always got stuck.

Charlie grabbed her left boot to tug it off. He released a wicked sounding growl that hit Hermione right down deep when it wouldn't come off. He vanished her boots and pants off, while she whipped her tank top off. He quickly crawled on top of her and attacked her mouth.

Hermione moaned. She loved how aggressive he was. As Charlie was fucking her mouth with his tongue she grabbed his ass and started to grind her pelvis against his. It was Charlie's turn to moan. She had reached into his boxer-briefs and gripped his length in her fist. Bring her feet up to the waist band she used her toes to strip his last piece of clothing from him.

"I feel like you have far too many clothes on my dear witch." He went after her bra and panties. She squeaked when his fingers went immediately to her clit and started flicking it up and down. His mouth latched down on her left nipple. Unbidden her right hand went to the ignored breast and started tugging at that nipple, matching the tugs and twist of his teeth on the left one.

He slow slipped a digit into her pussy. There was a delicious stretch and then incredible pleasure as he started pumping his finger in and hot. She ripped her mouth from his to take a deep gasping breath and let go a moan. He moved his mouth to her right nipple to lave that one with attention.

Hermione could feel she was close. Charlie had such talented fingers it didn't take much she send her of the edge. Charlie moved his mouth to her clit, and used two fingers to pump in and out of her.

"Charlie, oh Charlie. Don't you dare stop. Just….OH…Just a little bit." Her hips started thrusting towards his mouth, and he had to use his free hand to push her down steady.

"OH MERLIN! DON'T STOP, YES, RIGHT OH CHARLIE!" Hermione gave a great big gasping breath going a bit limp. He moved up her, resting his hard cock in her wetness. He kissed her on the lips, waiting until she engage his mouth with hers to thrust hard.

"OH!" She moaned. Charlie didn't give her time to adjust. He was so horny, it would take a hoard of hippogriffs to stop him from thrusting into her hot, wet glove. He felt clichéd for thinking it, but she felt like she was made for him.

He gripped her throat and chin a bit, and turned her face from where they were connected to look at him. "Gods, your tight pussy was fucking made for me. Do you hear me Hermione, no but me touches you. You mine." His eyes bore into hers. Hermione felt possessed in every way. Every molecule was completely attuned to him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust, "I'm yours Charlie. Completely yours," she used her legs to roll him over so she was on top, "and you are _mine_. Do you understand me Charlie?" She was slowly rocking her hips back and forth, just barely moving, torture him until he agreed to her.

"Yes Hermione, yours." He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers. At that her hips started slamming up and down faster, his hands helping her along. He hips thrusted up into her hard, and her breast were bouncing up and down. It wasn't a blistering hot sight.

"Hermione I'm almost…please come with me baby." She was running out of breath, all she could do was nod. Her hand slipped down her flat stomach to her clit. She started to rub herself. The sight of her touching herself as he was fucking her almost set him off.

"Charlie, oh Charlie." She was so close. He gave a hard thrust up and Hermione could feel her muscles clench around his length. With a groan Hermione and Charlie came. She collapsed on his chest, panting so hard she was a little afraid she was going to pass out.

Charlie rolled them over, still in her. He wasn't going to be leaving his favorite place too soon.

"I love you Hermione. I love you so much." He peppered her face with kisses. With a groan he felt himself slip out.

"I love you too Charlie. I don't want to hide anymore if we are going to do this." He agreed with her. They weren't going to hide.

"We'll tell my parents next weekend. I'm scheduled to some leave so I'll get a portkey home." With that the two lovers snuggles into each other. They had a plan for 'coming out' and they loved each other. The distance would settle itself out before long.

The next morning as Hermione and Charlie walked out of the cabin they were greeted by a slow clap that began to build and build. There was a hand full of people standing at the foot of the porch stairs, and at the front stood Harry, Luna and Neville.

"Well, you two certainly look a lot happier than we left you." Harry clapped Charlie on the back. He was a little impressed with Charlie and his ability not to back down from Hermione when she was angry. He was well suited to her in that respect. Charlie just grinned. He felt a bit of manly pride with his buddies clapping his return from the cabin after the night her and Hermione spent wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione was a bit embarrassed. In hindsight they probably should have used Silencing Charms, but they were so far gone in their lust for each other that it had completely slipped their minds.

"So Hermione I was wondering if you had given any thought to whether or not you wanted to still be my Maid of Honor."

"Well Luna, I don't think I can. Charlie and I are in a serious relationship with each other and I wouldn't be able to bring myself to participate properly in the rituals when it meant I was cheating on him."  
"Oh well, that's good because I might have gotten confused about the fellatio part with another ritual for fertility. Opps!" Everyone just looked at Luna. Charlie's jaw dropped a bit. They could have been saved a potential argument if Luna had just checked her facts. Neville tried to hide his grin but he was unsuccessful. Harry couldn't help but be amazed at Luna's meddling. She had pushed Hermione and Charlie into facing their feelings for each far faster than either one was ready to do so all by planting this farce of a ritual. Luna definitely lived up to her Ravenclaw heritage.

"So, who's ready for a tour of the dragon grounds!?" Neville felt now was a good time to move on from this current topic of conversation.

"Luna, I will get you back for this one day." Hermione muttered as the group departed for the dragon reserve.

It was a week after Luna and Neville had gotten married. Charlie was set to arrive at Hermione's house in an hour and from there they were going to go to the Burrow. Everyone was going to be there for dinner tonight because of Charlie's scheduled week home. They had been told Charlie was bringing a girl home, and considering Charlie had never, never ever brought a woman to the Burrow it was a big deal. _They were all going to be surprised when I walk through the door on his arm,_ thought Hermione.

She had been busying herself all day with paperwork to handle her transfer from the Department of Magical Creatures to the Department of Mysteries. She had brokered a deal with the DoMC and the DOM the Monday after that weekend at the Reserve that she would be transferring departments as long as Charlie Weasley took her place. Considering that had been one of her 2 stipulations the DOM was more than willing to make it happen to get her. The other stipulations was that her first project be The Veil. She had always felt drawn to it in away. Ever since Sirius went through, and never came back out.

She was startled out of her thoughts when her floo roared to life. She took him in as he stepped through. He looked exhausted.

"Oh, honey." She cooed. "Come sit down." He dropped his luggage and flopped down on her couch.

"Oh Merlin I love this couch." He moaned. Hermione gave an inward smile. She pulled his head into her lap and started stroking through his long shaggy locks.

"Maybe it's time for a haircut." While Hermione liked his longer hair he was starting to look more like a dog than she preferred.

"Oh not you too." Charlie huffed. His mother was going to moan and complain at him and he didn't need his girlfriend adding to the nagging.

She rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to bring this up right before they went to go visit the Burrow. He always was a bit sensitive about his hair. "Charlie when was the last time you looked into the mirror other than to check to see if you had any food in your teeth?"

"Well…I guess it had been awhile."

"Charlie, your hair is almost as long as mine. If it wasn't for you manly physique someone might mistake us for Lesbian lovers." He snorted. She wasn't always that blunt so when she was it caught him off guard.

"Alright, you can cut my hair before we go to the Burrow."

"Yes!" Hermione jumped up to go get her scissors. She preferred the muggle way, there was much more control with scissors.

With an almost silent 'pop' Charlie and Hermione appeared at the Burrow.

"Ready for this?"

"Not in the least" Hermione replied

"Well then let's go!" Charlie grabbed her hand and walked up to the Burrow.

They walked through the door hand in hand.

Molly was the first to stop him. "Oh, everybody Charlie is here!" She called out to the full house. "Oh hello Hermione dear. I didn't realize you were coming." Molly stated. There was a little less joy in her voice when she noticed the woman that had her baby boy was back in her house. "Really you should have owled. Charlie is bringing a girl home and it's more of a family dinner." Hermione didn't need to be the genius she was to get the message Molly was sending. She wasn't family, she wasn't wanted.

"Mother stop that right now. I won't have you disrespect Hermione." Charlie was going to nip this in the bud right now.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" George and Ginny crowed. They envelope him in a hug, but he never let go of Hermione's hand. Bill came through the door, and clapped him on the back in hello. No one had really noticed yet how Charlie and Hermione were still holding hands. No one had really noticed Hermione. She was getting a little offended. However as soon as Ron walked through the door, she was noticed; would preferred to stay invisible really.

"Come here to beg me to take you back Hermione?" Ron drawled from the stairway. "Don't know why you're trying really. You slagged around on me and I don't touch slags."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. How fucking dare you talk to me that way!" Hermione hadn't wanted to avoid any confrontation with Ron possible but she wasn't going to take this laying down and neither was Charlie.

"Ron, I suggest you shut your mouth real quick." Charlie butted in.

"Sod off Charlie. I don' know what you would bring this whore back into our home." Charlie whipped his wand out on his brother and cast a Silencio. Ron faced turned beat red from anger and he started waving his hands around. He never did learn Non Verbal Magic so he couldn't reverse the spell himself.

"I will say this once and then Hermione and I are leaving because I can't stay here and not kill Ron. Hermione and I are dating. "There was a cry in outrage and shock. Ron looked like he was going to stroke out. "Silence! We didn't start dating until after Ron and she had broken up and NO she did not cheat on Ron."

"I'll swear on my magic if you need me to." Hermione spoke up. That shut everyone up real quick. Even Ron knew he had been caught lying about his honor. George was going to make him regret that.

"I am moving back to England to live with Hermione and I am taking a job in the DoMC. I don't care what you have to say about this relationship, but I have hear anyone bad mouthing Hermione to me then I will make them regret the day they were born. Are we clear?" This was directed at Ron. He nodded his head up and down. Charlie removed the spell from him and turned Hermione, around kissed her hard and then pulled her out the door. He marched them to the end of the wards and then side-alonged her to her house. She never said a word.

When they walked through her kitchen door the only word out of her mouth was, 'Strip'. Needless to say it was good they didn't have close neighbors.

Charlie laid here on top of Hermione, his head pillowed between her breasts. He could hear the slow thud of her heart beat. She was dozing in and out, exhausted from the latest round of shagging. They had almost systematically gone through the house christening room by room. He himself was barely hanging on to consciousness. Hermione was exhausting in bed, all full of spit and fire. He could help his mind as it wandered from the now to the future. He found himself wondering the what if's of like. Specifically what would happen if he and Hermione made it? Made it all the way to marriage. The fact he was even wondering this without a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead was funny. Would his mother calm down and accept Hermione as his wife? Would they have kids? Dear god, he couldn't imagine being a dad. _Ah there's that cold sweat_. Was bound to show up soon with the thoughts running through his head.

Charlie sighed, and shifted over. As he pulled Hermione to his chest he knew that whatever happened he wasn't going to let this end without a fight on his end. He was in this for the long haul, or as the Muggles said, till Death do they part.

A/N: Holy Crap! I can't believe I didn't it. Not quite as long as I was hoping for really, but I did it! I wrote my first fanfiction and actually posted the damn thing. I'm sure there are a million mistakes with this as I didn't have anyone edit it for me, but I was just so antsy to post it that I couldn't wait to find a beta. To whom ever is reading this: thank you so much for you time! I hope you liked it! Also, if you feel like reviewing, please let me know if you would like to see a one-shot of Neville and Luna's wedding ceremony as I think that might be kind of fun to write!


End file.
